nikaraworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Polaris
'The Gifted' Showrunner Confirms Whether Polaris Is Magneto's Daughter In The Series (Father) *Unborn Child |occupation = |portrayed_by = Emma Dumont |first_appearance = eXposed |last_seen = }} Polaris (birth name Lorna Dane) is a main character on The Gifted. She is a mutant with the ability to manipulate magnetism. She is also the daughter of . Her biggest heartbreak is not knowing who her real father is.San Diego Comic Con 2017 Interview As many mutants do, she discovered her abilities at a young age, but instead of shying away from them as most would, she embraced her powers. Character Description "A strong-willed, brave and loyal mutant who has the ability to manipulate magnetism."Amy Acker Set as Female Lead in Fox's Marvel Drama (Exclusive) Early Life While Lorna's stepfather was a pilot who died in a plane crash, her biological father was a "king" in the Hellfire Club. She actually met her biological father in her childhood but thought he was just a friend of her mother's. He gave her a metal amulet when she was 13 years old. After the 7/15 incident and subsequent anti-mutant backlash, four years before the beginning of the TV series, rival pro-mutant and anti-mutant protesters clashed across the country. Lorna attended a pro-mutant rally which found itself threatened by anti-mutant "Purifiers". As a result, six of the Purifiers "accidentally" fell off a highway overpass - actually shoved by Lorna, using her powers to violently defend the protestors. She was arrested after the incident, but got a light sentencing due to her age, and by pleading mental instability: Lorna has bi-polar disorder, and the judge went easy on her because he had a sister with the same condition. Instead, Lorna got a lighter psychiatric sentence to Lakeview Mental Hospital. While there, she was visited by a mysterious woman named Evangeline, herself a mutant, who explained that the X-Men were trying to set up a Mutant Underground. By that point, some months after the 7/15 incident, the X-Men had vanished (along with the Brotherhood) and Lorna initially scoffed that they were just an urban legend. Nonetheless she eventually agreed to the offer. She then linked up with Thunderbird, who the X-Men chose to be a leader in the new underground network, and the two of them became its initial core members, to try and protect mutants from the Sentinel Services. She went on to help save mutants from being taken away and even helped turn the lives of some of them around. Some time later, Thunderbird and Polaris met Eclipse, a Colombian mutant who had been working as an enforcer with the drug cartels. They were interested in him because they had heard he helped smuggle mutants across the border into Mexico, but he said he simply had some extra space on his transports so he sold passage. Polaris persisted and offered him a way out of the violent drug cartel life, which Eclipse had grown increasingly uneasy with. Three years prior to the beginning of the series, she had taken Eclipse under her wing and taught him to embrace his powers. One night, Polaris was conversing with Eclipse outside the headquarters about how the Mutant Underground established an abandoned bank as their headquarters, to which she revealed was condemned after the Oakwood Riots during which the National Guard stormed a mutant orphanage up the road from the bank and one of the kids unintentionally destroyed the whole area. What was important in this situation was that they were fighting and protecting each other. However, Marcos revealed his insecurities about being a mutant to Lorna, and that was due to his parents throwing him out on the streets after they discovered his mutant powers. Lorna decided to reveal her secret to him that she could use her powers to levitate. When they made contact, an aurora formed around their hands. Lorna theorized it to be the Aurora Borealis which happens in the Arctic when solar energy hits the magnetosphere. The two of them then went on to form a relationship after they found that their joint powers could create an aurora. Season 1 In eXposed, Polaris, Eclipse, and Thunderbird tracked down a mutant fugitive named Blink to an abandoned workshop in Atlanta. She and Eclipse introduced themselves as Lorna and Marcos. Initially apprehensive, Blink settled down after they explained that they were mutants as well, with Polaris demonstrating her control over magnetism by yanking the steel stapler out of Blink's hand. Unfortunately, they were forced to take cover within the workshop as officers of the Atlanta Police Department surrounded the building. After using an electromagnetic pulse to shut the lights out, she and Thunderbird took cover on the wall, observing the police as they pulled up. She sent out another electromagnetic wave to take out the police cruisers engines, lights and sirens, which prompted the police to fire. As she took cover behind the wall, Polaris instructed Thunderbird to find another way out while she held off law enforcement. Polaris used her abilities once more to disable the cops and halt the firing bullets. With the police applying pressure, Eclipse came to her rescue, emitting a blinding light from his hands, which in return both stunned the police and provided Polaris with the opportunity to escape. As Polaris, Eclipse, Thunderbird, and Blink made their way back to the getaway vehicle, Eclipse is shot from behind which sent Polaris into a fury of blind rage. She attacked the shooting officer with great force, using her abilities to slam him against a dumpster multiple times. While she made quick work of the solo officer, she was unprepared for the back up that followed. Polaris was tazed, taken to the ground, and arrested, forcing Thunder, Eclipse, and Blink to leave without her. Following her arrest, Lorna was taken to the mutant wing of the Garland Detention Center, where she was imprisoned within a transparent and plastic cell. Reed Strucker, a mutant prosecutor, entered the cell to inform her that she was being charged with the attempted murder of two officers as well as the illegal use of her abilities. Reed offered her a reduced sentence in exchange for her cooperation, but Lorna claimed to have nothing to offer. She was walking through the rain when an officer randomly fired at her, or so her story went. However, with documented information pertaining to Lorna, and her affiliation to the Mutant Underground, Reed knew better than to take Lorna for her word. She and her associates had aided and abetted hundreds if not thousands of mutant fugitives. Taking into consideration the severity of her charges, Reed claimed that he was merely trying to help her. He reiterated her charges of attempted murder. With her ability to control magnetism, Lorna lightly pulled on the screws embedded in Reed's knee after an old sports injury. If she wanted to, she could tear out the screws, and show him what attempted murder truly looked like. All this to prove a point; that if she wanted those officers dead, they would be. There was a factor that Lorna was not aware of though. Reed pulled her medical exam from a folder. What Lorna read shook her to her core. She had a big decision to make. Angered by this recent development, Lorna lashed out, and in a great display of power, shattered the lights, broke a window, and cracked her cell. It is later revealed that the contents of her medical exam showed that she was pregnant. In Rx, Lorna was escorted to a new cell at Lakewood County Jail, where she was taunted by the prisoners in the neighboring cells. After looking around, she attempted to use her powers to move the prison bars, but doing so caused the shock collar around her neck to activate, sending enough voltage through Lorna's body to level her, causing her to hit her head against the steel toilet seat in the process. The entire cellblock exploded with laughter as she lied on the ground in pain. Dazed and confused, Lorna just barely made it back to her feet. A prisoner across from her cell asked if she was alright, but Lorna did not answer. Instead, she asked the fellow prisoner about the contraption around her neck, to which she replied that it was a flea collar used to prevent the mutants from using their abilities. They're built specifically for the mutant wearing them. Fair warning, the collars aren't Lorna's only worry, the prisoner said. Lorna did not take heed of this warning considering that she didn't plan on staying long since she had back up on the outside. The next day while being escorted to the showers, Lorna almost got into a fight with another prisoner after getting spat on, but the guard advised her to save it for the showers. While walking, Lorna stopped at another mutant's cell, whose skin resembled that of a crack surface, making eye contact with her for a brief moment before proceeding onward. In the shower, the prisoners stared at Lorna as she washed the black dye out her hair, revealing a full head of dark green hair. She walked out while ignoring all the glares. During lunch, Lorna approached the mutant with the odd skin from before. She asked if she could sit down and does so. She introduced herself as Polaris, a pleasantry in which her fellow mutant does not reciprocate. Lorna explained that she was hoping that they could help one another. Lorna asked about the collars while under the assumption that she stood a chance of getting it off, but she is not the first one to try to remove the collars. All others that have tried failed to do so. The mutant then told her to stop causing trouble and to stay the hell away from her as it was tough enough for people like her in the prison without Lorna making it worse. In the courtyard, Lorna was being taunted by another prisoner. She referred to Lorna as a "mutie" several times. Do you have a problem, Lorna asked. We'll see, the lady prisoner, otherwise known as Scar, replied. She went on about mutants in the prison working for her, and that Lorna is now to do as she is told. Lorna asked what of the consequences of declining such an enticing offer. Scar advised her against that because while they may have the advantage with their powers outside of prison, inside the prison is where Scar has powers. Lorna surmised that the scars all along Scar's face were a result of an encounter with a mutant. Lorna then attempted to walk away, but was attacked by Scar and her goons, who heard about her pregnancy, and decided to test out just how powerful the baby is by kicking Lorna in the stomach. Despite being shocked by the high voltage collar around her neck, Lorna reached out to the metal table, using her abilities to yank it out the ground and slam it into Scar, The fight was broken up by the guards soon thereafter. As blood ran down her nose, Lorna was taken into solitary confinement as punishment for her actions. In Exodus, Lorna, being held in a cell in Fulton County Jail, was visited by Agent Jace Turner. He threatened that he was going to take down the Mutant Underground, beginning with her "baby daddy" Marcos. However, her cooperation could get her visitation rights, in exchange, that would allow her to see Marcos and their child, and avoid someplace much worse than prison. Baffled that she would still remain behind bars, she turned away from him in disgust as Turner urged her to think about the offer, as if they managed to do it without her, she would have no cards left. As a helpless Lorna sat on her cell floor, she looked at the metal objects adorning her small cell. Looking at the metal door, she was overcome by the idea of using her powers, despite the collar on her neck, to break herself out from the cell. Reassuring herself that she could do it, she stood up and prepared to use her powers. Fighting through the excruciating pain caused by her collar and the blood gushing from her nose, she ripped open the door. She managed to crawl out, but the guard arrived just as she passed out. Personality Best described as fearless, ruthless, and reckless, Polaris is unlike most mutants. She was not ashamed of her abilities upon activating them, despite the persecution that her kind-faced. In fact, she was proud of her abilities.San Diego Comic-Con 2017 Interview Lorna has bipolar disorder.Season 1 episode 10, "eXploited" This affects her moods, and while she has tried to rein it in over the years so she doesn't have a full-on bipolar episode, she can sometimes become very depressed and cynical, but later shift to being very motivated by anger, or then some time later shift to be more friendly and playful. Realistically, these mood shifts do not switch instantaneously, but have their gradual ups and downs from one day to the next. Her mental condition has contributed to her overall sardonic sense of humor. Lorna is somewhat sensitive about her mental disorder, however, and instinctively reacts negatively is anyway calls her "crazy" (as in, generically, "This plan is impossible, are you crazy?"), though she tries to hide it.Season 1 episode 10, "eXploited" Physical Appearance Polaris is an attractive young woman with pale skin, hazel eyes, and shoulder-length green hair that she dyes black, making it appear as if she has dark hair with green highlights, in order to go unnoticed as a mutant within society. Skills and Abilities *'Magnetokinesis: '''Polaris can manipulate various forms of magnetism, usually creating a green field of magnetic energy around her fingers allowing her to move metallic and otherwise magnetic objects in a similar manner to telekinesis. In the comics she inherited this power from her father. **'Ferromagnetism: Lorna can magnetize metal and manipulate magnetic objects, causing them to attract or repel each other. She has also used it to ferrokinetically halt bullets in midair and launch them, cause several cars to move and group together, manipulate the pedals of a car she was in to make it move on its own and remove the medical bone screws inside Reed Strucker's knee. Her abilities also work against humans who wear metal or other objects she could magnetize, which allowed her to repeatedly shove a police officer against a dumpster, drag several officers across the ground by pulling on their guns, and levitate a guard in the air through lifting him by the strap of his rifle, using it as a sling to hold the guard by his neck. In the beginning of the series the size, weight, and distance of her targets limited Lorna's effectiveness with her powers, as she was unable to use her powers against a drone that was pursuing her because it was too high, nor could she break out of a metal prison bus immediately when she regained access to her powers, which were dampened by Pulse and the plastic lining of the bus's interior, only managing to break open the back door when she was close enough to it. However, as the time progressed, Lorna's abilities grew stronger, extending her distance and the amount of metal she could manipulate to a point where she was able to pull a jet out of the sky and bring it crashing down, displaying the degree of power she now wields. This increase in power has been attributed to her and Marcos' unborn child. ***'''Ferromagnetic Sense: She is also able to sense the presence of metals, as she did when she detected the screws in Reed Strucker's knee from an old sports injury. ***'Ferromagnetic Levitation:' Since Polaris was 16, she's been wearing steel-toe boots, metallic bracelets and various metals within her outfits allowing her to levitate. **'Electromagnetism: '''She can create and use magnetic fields to manipulate electrical currents, allowing her some control over electrical appliances. She has used this ability to cause lights to turn off or even blow out, shut down police cruisers using an electromagnetic pulse (EMP) and reverse the electrical current of a taser to the cop who was holding it. It was also implied that she amplified the electricity from the taser when reversing the current seeing as how she was convicted for attempted murder, though she stated that she would have indeed been able to kill the men with her powers if she had desired it at the time. ***'Electromagnetic Sense: She has stated that just as she can detect metal; she can feel surrounding electrical currents. She can also sometimes vaguely sense when people or animals are in the same general area, due to sensing the trace metal content in their bones and electromagnetic pulses in their nervous systems. ***'''Radio Frequency Distortion: Lorna could block cell and walkie-talkie frequencies using her abilities. *'Weaknesses: '''When her powers are used, a greenish-black glow surround her hands; this makes it hard for her to use them secretly. She is also seemingly weaker than her father, and must have metal around her to manipulate. Appearances Trivia *She made her first appearance in the 1968 comic series titled ''" ". *In the comics, Polaris is the daughter of " ", a powerful mutant, who like her, could manipulate magnetism, but she doesn’t share the same mother as and . *While she did not make an appearance, Polaris' name did appear on 's computer in . *The TV series didn't state on-screen that its version of Polaris has bi-polar disorder until Season 1 episode 10, "eXploited". However, actress Emma Dumont did state this in behind the scenes promo interviews for the series released before it aired, so apparently she played the character since the beginning with this knowledge. Gallery Promotional Images Wanted_Poster_Lorna_Dane_-_Polaris.jpg 'Meet the Mutants' - Lorna Dane Polaris.jpg TG-Promo-Image-Polaris-Lorna-Dane.jpg Promotional_Image_@brunodigill_Lorna_Dane_-_Polaris.png Lorna_Dane_-_Polaris_ability_poster.jpg Promotional_Key_Art_-_Lorna_Dane_-_Polaris.jpg Promotional_Poster_-_Lorna_Dane_-_Polaris.jpg Screencaps TG-Caps-1x01-eXposed-06-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x01-eXposed-14-Eclipse-Thunderbird-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x01-eXposed-15-Eclipse-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x01-eXposed-16-Eclipse-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x01-eXposed-19-Polaris-magnetism.png TG-Caps-1x01-eXposed-20-Polaris-magnetism.png TG-Caps-1x01-eXposed-21-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x01-eXposed-22-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x01-eXposed-24-Polaris-magnetism.png TG-Caps-1x01-eXposed-25-Polaris-magnetism.png TG-Caps-1x01-eXposed-28-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x01-eXposed-29-Polaris-arrested.png TG-Caps-1x01-eXposed-39-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x01-eXposed-41-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x01-eXposed-43-Polaris-magnetism.png TG-Caps-1x01-eXposed-44-Reed-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x01-eXposed-99-Polaris-file.png TG-Caps-1x02-rX-20-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x02-rX-21-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x02-rX-22-Polaris-magnetism.png TG-Caps-1x02-rX-23-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x02-rX-61-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x02-rX-64-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x02-rX-65-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x02-rX-66-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x02-rX-85-Polaris-Porcelain-mutant.png TG-Caps-1x02-rX-87-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x02-rX-94-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x02-rX-95-Scar-vs-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x02-rX-99-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x02-rX-100-Polaris-magnetism.png TG-Caps-1x02-rX-101-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x02-rX-102-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x03-eXodus-02-Polaris-magnetism.png TG-Caps-1x03-eXodus-03-Polaris-flying.png TG-Caps-1x03-eXodus-04-Polaris-flying.png TG-Caps-1x03-eXodus-05-Polaris-Eclipse-solar-light-photons.png TG-Caps-1x03-eXodus-07-Polaris-Eclipse.png TG-Caps-1x03-eXodus-08-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x03-eXodus-09-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x03-eXodus-10-Polaris-Agent-Jace-Turner.png TG-Caps-1x03-eXodus-84-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x03-eXodus-85-Polaris-magnetism.png TG-Caps-1x03-eXodus-86-Polaris-bloody-nose.png TG-Caps-1x03-eXodus-87-Polaris-bloody-nose.png TG-Caps-1x04-eXit-strategy-10-Polaris-Agent-Jace-Turner.png TG-Caps-1x04-eXit-strategy-12-Polaris-Reed.png TG-Caps-1x04-eXit-strategy-45-Polaris-Reed.png TG-Caps-1x04-eXit-strategy-61-Polaris-Reed.png TG-Caps-1x04-eXit-strategy-72-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x04-eXit-strategy-90-Reed-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x04-eXit-strategy-97-Polaris-Reed.png TG-Caps-1x04-eXit-strategy-98-Polaris-magnetism.png TG-Caps-1x04-eXit-strategy-108-Polaris-magnetism.png TG-Caps-1x04-eXit-strategy-109-Polaris-magnetism.png TG-Caps-1x04-eXit-strategy-110-Eclipse-Polaris-Reed-Thunderbird.png TG-Caps-1x04-eXit-strategy-111-Thunderbird-Eclipse-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x05-boXed-in-15-Eclipse-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x05-boXed-in-18-Polaris-Eclipse-magnetism.png TG-Caps-1x05-boXed-in-19-Polaris-magnetism.png TG-Caps-1x05-boXed-in-20-Polaris-Eclipse-magnetism-solar-light-photons.png TG-Caps-1x05-boXed-in-21-Polaris-Eclipse-kissing.png TG-Caps-1x05-boXed-in-57-Polaris-Eclipse.png TG-Caps-1x05-boXed-in-61-Polaris-magnetism.png TG-Caps-1x05-boXed-in-62-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x05-boXed-in-63-Eclipse-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x05-boXed-in-64-Eclipse-Polaris-Agent-Jace-Turner.png TG-Caps-1x05-boXed-in-70-Agent-Jace-Turner-Eclipse-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x05-boXed-in-71-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x05-boXed-in-72-Eclipse-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x05-boXed-in-73-Agent-Jace-Turner-Eclipse-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x05-boXed-in-81-Eclipse-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x05-boXed-in-96-Eclipse-Blink-Dreamer-Polaris-Agent-Jace-Turner.png TG-Caps-1x05-boXed-in-101-Polaris-magnetism.png TG-Caps-1x05-boXed-in-114-Eclipse-Polaris-Reed-Thunderbird-Dreamer.png TG-Caps-1x05-boXed-in-117-Thunderbird-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x06-got-your-siX-14-Polaris-Naya-water-manipulation.png TG-Caps-1x06-got-your-siX-18-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x06-got-your-siX-22-Polaris-Shatter.png TG-Caps-1x06-got-your-siX-24-Polaris-Shatter-Eclipse-Reed-Thunderbird-Sage-Dreamer.png TG-Caps-1x06-got-your-siX-49-Polaris-magnetism.png TG-Caps-1x06-got-your-siX-51-Polaris-magnetism.png TG-Caps-1x06-got-your-siX-66-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x06-got-your-siX-83-Lauren-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x06-got-your-siX-87-Polaris-Lauren-Wes.png TG-Caps-1x06-got-your-siX-92-Polaris-magnetism.png TG-Caps-1x06-got-your-siX-109-Eclipse-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x07-eXtreme-measures-01-Polaris-magnetism.png TG-Caps-1x07-eXtreme-measures-03-Thunderbird-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x07-eXtreme-measures-04-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x07-eXtreme-measures-10-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x07-eXtreme-measures-38-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x07-eXtreme-measures-47-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x07-eXtreme-measures-49-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x07-eXtreme-measures-83-Polaris-Dreamer.png TG-Caps-1x07-eXtreme-measures-84-Dreamer-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x07-eXtreme-measures-85-Polaris-magnetism.png TG-Caps-1x07-eXtreme-measures-98-Polaris-Dreamer.png TG-Caps-1x07-eXtreme-measures-100-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x08-threat-of-eXtinction-14-Polaris-magnetism.png TG-Caps-1x08-threat-of-eXtinction-15-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x08-threat-of-eXtinction-44-Polaris-Eclipse.png TG-Caps-1x08-threat-of-eXtinction-63-Polaris-Dreamer.png TG-Caps-1x08-threat-of-eXtinction-64-Polaris-magnetism.png TG-Caps-1x08-threat-of-eXtinction-65-Chloe-Polaris-Dreamer-magnetism.png TG-Caps-1x08-threat-of-eXtinction-73-Eclipse-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x08-threat-of-eXtinction-76-Eclipse-Caitlin-Lauren-Polaris-Andy.png TG-Caps-1x08-threat-of-eXtinction-87-Eclipse-Caitlin-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x08-threat-of-eXtinction-92-Polaris-Eclipse.png TG-Caps-1x08-threat-of-eXtinction-103-Eclipse-Polaris-Chloe-Caitlin.png TG-Caps-1x08-threat-of-eXtinction-108-Eclipse-Polaris-Sage-Caitlin.png TG-Caps-1x08-threat-of-eXtinction-111-Eclipe-Polaris-Sage-Caitlin-Chloe.png TG-Caps-1x08-threat-of-eXtinction-148-Eclipse-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x08-threat-of-eXtinction-155-Eclipse-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x08-threat-of-eXtinction-164-Polaris-Eclipse.png TG-Caps-1x09-outfoX-16-Thunderbird-Blink-Eclipse-Polaris-Esme-Sage-Dreamer.png TG-Caps-1x09-outfoX-21-Polaris-Eclipse.png TG-Caps-1x09-outfoX-34-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x09-outfoX-35-Eclipse-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x09-outfoX-39-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x09-outfoX-40-Polaris-baby.png TG-Caps-1x09-outfoX-41-Polaris-magnetism.png TG-Caps-1x09-outfoX-42-Eclipse-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x09-outfoX-46-Sage-Dreamer-Polaris-Eclipse-Thunderbird.png TG-Caps-1x09-outfoX-49-Thunderbird-Sage-Dreamer-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x09-outfoX-51-Dreamer-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x09-outfoX-55-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x09-outfoX-56-Dreamer-Polaris-Memory-manipulation-pink-smoke.png TG-Caps-1x09-outfoX-70-Blink-Esme-Dreamer-Thunderbird-Sage-Polaris-Eclipse.png TG-Caps-1x09-outfoX-72-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x09-outfoX-85-Polaris-Eclipse.png TG-Caps-1x09-outfoX-98-Polaris-Blink-Dreamer-Caitlin-Lauren-Andy-Reed-Sage-Thunderbird-Eclipse.png TG-Caps-1x09-outfoX-99-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x09-outfoX-103-Esme-Polaris-magnetism.png TG-Caps-1x09-outfoX-105-Polaris-telepathy.png TG-Caps-1x09-outfoX-107-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x09-outfoX-129-Thunderbird-Eclipse-Polaris-Esme.png TG-Caps-1x09-outfoX-142-Polaris-Eclipse-Thunderbird-Esme.png TG-Caps-1x10-eXploited-07-Eclipse-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x10-eXploited-10-Reed-Caitlin-Esme-Eclipse-Polaris-Trader.png TG-Caps-1x10-eXploited-32-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x10-eXploited-33-Eclipse-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x10-eXploited-52-Eclipse-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x10-eXploited-54-Eclipse-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x10-eXploited-61-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x10-eXploited-62-Thunderbird-Polaris-Esme-Eclipse.png TG-Caps-1x10-eXploited-69-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x10-eXploited-70-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x10-eXploited-109-Eclipse-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x10-eXploited-112-Thunderbird-Esme-Eclipse-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x10-eXploited-115-Eclipse-Polaris-Shatter-Thunderbird-tracking.png TG-Caps-1x10-eXploited-146-Thunderbird-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x10-eXploited-147-Thunderbird-Polaris-Shatter-Eclipse.png TG-Caps-1x11-3-X-1-17-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x11-3-X-1-20-Polaris-Eclipse.png TG-Caps-1x11-3-X-1-25-Polaris-Eclipse.png TG-Caps-1x11-3-X-1-41-Thunderbird-Eclipse-Polaris-Shatter.png TG-Caps-1x11-3-X-1-57-Eclipse-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x11-3-X-1-78-Eclipse-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x11-3-X-1-80-Polaris-Esme.png TG-Caps-1x11-3-X-1-81-Polaris-magnetism.png TG-Caps-1x11-3-X-1-86-Polaris-magnetism.png TG-Caps-1x11-3-X-1-88-Eclipse-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x11-3-X-1-89-Polaris-Eclipse-Thunderbird.png TG-Caps-1x11-3-X-1-90-Polaris-Eclipse-Thunderbird.png TG-Caps-1x11-3-X-1-107-Eclipse-Blink-Polaris-Thunderbird-portal.png TG-Caps-1x11-3-X-1-117-Thunderbird-Andy-Reed-Caitlin-Blink-Eclipse-Wes-Lauren-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x11-3-X-1-118-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x11-3-X-1-120-Eclipse-Polaris-Thunderbird.png TG-Caps-1x11-3-X-1-121-Thunderbird-Polaris-Eclipse-Wes-Lauren-Caitlin-Andy-Reed.png TG-Caps-1x11-3-X-1-125-Blink-Polaris-Reed-Lauren-Wes-Caitlin.png TG-Caps-1x11-3-X-1-134-Polaris-Thunderbird-Eclipse.png TG-Caps-1x12-eXtraction-09-Phoebe-Esme-Sophie-Blink-Thunderbird-Polaris-Eclipse.png TG-Caps-1x12-eXtraction-10-Thunderbird-Polaris-Eclipse.png TG-Caps-1x12-eXtraction-15-Polaris-Eclipse.png TG-Caps-1x12-eXtraction-27-Phoebe-Esme-Sophie-Eclipse-Polaris-Blink-Thunderbird.png TG-Caps-1x12-eXtraction-29-Polaris-Thunderbird.png TG-Caps-1x12-eXtraction-31-Polaris-Esme-magnetism.png TG-Caps-1x12-eXtraction-42-Thunderbird-Polaris-Eclipse.png TG-Caps-1x12-eXtraction-45-Thunderbird-Polaris-Eclipse-magnetism.png TG-Caps-1x12-eXtraction-46-Thunderbird-Polaris-Eclipse-super-strength-solar-light-photons.png TG-Caps-1x12-eXtraction-47-Thunderbird-Polaris-Eclipse-solar-light-photons.png TG-Caps-1x12-eXtraction-65-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x12-eXtraction-66-Blink-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x12-eXtraction-71-Thunderbird-Eclipse-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x12-eXtraction-80-Polaris-Eclipse-Phoebe-Esme-Sophie-telepathy-blue-eyes.png TG-Caps-1x12-eXtraction-81-Polaris-Esme-Eclipse.png TG-Caps-1x12-eXtraction-83-Thunderbird-Blink-Eclipse-Polaris-Esme-portal.png TG-Caps-1x12-eXtraction-84-Polaris-Esme.png TG-Caps-1x12-eXtraction-91-Polaris-Esme.png TG-Caps-1x12-eXtraction-92-Polaris-magnetism.png TG-Caps-1x13-X-roads-02-Polaris-magnetism.png TG-Caps-1x13-X-roads-04-Polaris-Evangeline.png TG-Caps-1x13-X-roads-07-Polaris-Esme.png TG-Caps-1x13-X-roads-09-Polaris-Blink-Thunderbird-Eclipse-Esme.png TG-Caps-1x13-X-roads-10-Polaris-magnetism.png TG-Caps-1x13-X-roads-23-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x13-X-roads-33-Polaris-knives.png TG-Caps-1x13-X-roads-34-Polaris-Esme.png TG-Caps-1x13-X-roads-35-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x13-X-roads-56-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x13-X-roads-86-Phoebe-Sophie-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x13-X-roads-114-Polaris-magnetism.png TG-Caps-1x13-X-roads-117-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x13-X-roads-118-Polaris-magnetism.png TG-Caps-1x13-X-roads-119-Polaris-magnetism.png TG-Caps-1x13-X-roads-122-Polaris-magnetism.png TG-Caps-1x13-X-roads-124-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x13-X-roads-142-Esme-Polaris.png TG-Caps-1x13-X-roads-143-Esme-Polaris-Sage-Andy-Fade-Mark.png TG-Caps-1x13-X-roads-145-Polaris-Andy.png Videos Mutant_Case_Files_Polaris_Season_1_THE_GIFTED References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Mutants Category:Wiki Modernization Videos Category:Hellfire Club Members